


I Can't Find My Socks

by brokeneluvian



Series: Drunk Writing Circle and Other Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: DWC Prompt: "I can't find my socks"/adoribull





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smallest, most insignificant prompt fill ever in the history of the world, and I was so incredibly drunk when I wrote and originally posted it. No editing has been done. I'm so sorry adoribull shippers. I promise I love them, and one day I will write something worth a damn.

Dorian was wrapped in a plush blanket, searching the floors everywhere for the wool socks that Bull had gotten him for the long treks through the Fallow Marsh. They keep his feet dry, and warm, and Dorian had taken to wearing them much more often than necessary.

Bull sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Dorian searched and searched.

“Did you lose something, Kadan?” he asked, finally.

“It’s nothing, really… I just can’t seem to find my socks.”

A wide grin spread across Bull’s face as he realized what it was Dorian was searching for. He pulled him closer, by the edge of the blanket and wrapped him in his big strong arms.

“We can find them later, Kadan. Come back to bed.” Bull kissed Dorian’s forehead and pulled him down onto the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more like this... and like a ton that are WAY better, because the other authors are just amazing and I'm a potato... you should definitely follow [our blog!](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> you won't be disappointed. Or maybe you will be, but we're all (mostly) drunk and there's no editing, it's just silly writing shenanigans and we're all having too much fun to care :P


End file.
